A Bunch Of Nonsense
by AJ4
Summary: heh, my best humor fic! The others I wrote late at night....This is what happens when you put me, Easter Candy and Bordem together. R&R Plz!!
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I own it! I own Gundam Wing!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *AJ's muse, Blade  
pops up and shakes head* sorry you had to see that, *looks at AJ who is foaming at the mouth* she doesn't own Gundam  
Wing. So don't sue her. All you'd get would be posters of Quatre Trunks and some bad sketches of them and, Nuriko,   
Tasuki, Amiboshi, Teenage Gohan....*rambles on and on about sketches AJ has made of practially every bishonen out   
there*   
  
  
AJ: Hey all! I am really bored, and on a sugar high from too much Easter candy!! So I've decided to bring the G-guys here  
and mess with their heads!! So just let me whip out my nifty authoress portal and they'll be here in a jiff!!   
  
*pulls a huge mirror-like-thing out of hyperspace* here we are. *sticks hand into mirror and fishes around for a while*  
hmmmm....AHA!*pulls out Nakago from Fushigi Yugi* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *immediatly shoves back in* oh....my....  
Kami-sama!! That was horrible!! *shudders and fishes around for guys again*I think I got it this time.*pulls out a confused  
looking Wufei*   
  
Wufei: What the Hell? *spots AJ* NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS???!!!!  
  
AJ: *smacks Wufei with golden ruler* shut up! My other fics weren't THAT bad.   
  
W: *snickers* right. And Maxwell isn't a baka.  
  
AJ: SHUT UP!! I have to concentrate. *sticks hand back into portal while Wufei rumages through the fridge*  
  
W: Geez, onna. Why don't you have any real food? What is a ham and cheese sandwhich pocket that has no meat?  
  
AJ: *ignores him* almost got it.....hah! *pulls out Trowa who looks around at his new surroundings*   
  
Trowa: ///.o....  
  
AJ: Hiya Trowa!! Help yourself to my food....ignore Wufei. He's still upset about the last fic I wrote.   
  
T: ///.o *still hasn't recovered from trama of last fic*  
  
AJ: Or not...*sticks hand in again* hmmm.....*Pulls out Trunks from DBZ* oh my. *glomps Trunks*  
  
Trunks: o.O   
  
AJ: *ahem* sorry 'bout that. *motions for Trunks to go back into the portal.*   
  
Tr: o.O *steps into portal still slightly miffed*   
  
AJ: I wish he could have stayed longer *dreamy sigh* Trunks...  
  
T: ///.o  
  
AJ: Will you stop that?! *mumbles while sticking hand in portal again*   
  
W: *walks in again drinking a beer* What is this? It has a strange yet pleasent flavor?   
  
AJ: Hey! That's my mom's!! argh...*pulls Heero out of portal* yay! Heero!  
  
Heero: ;-_-  
  
AJ: What?   
  
H: ;;-_-  
  
AJ: Yeeeaaahhh.....whatever. *reaches in again. Grabs something with a braid* I think I got Duo...*pulls out Nuriko from  
Fushigi Yugi* Ahh! Nuriko!!! *glomps*   
  
Nuriko: o.O;   
  
AJ: *smiles* I love you! Just like I love Quatre, Trunks, Amiboshi....*names other anime bishonen*  
  
N: *backs away slwoly and jumps into portal*   
  
AJ: *pouts* oh well! *digs around in portal some more. Finally pulls out Duo* Yay!! Duo!!   
  
Duo: Not again!! *hides behind Trowa*  
  
T: o.O  
  
AJ: Will you stop looking at me like that?! gosh, you'd think he'd have gotten over it already. *Sticks head in portal and  
nearly falls in* ahhhh!!! *She manages to balance herself* ahem. I meant to do that. *sticks hand in figuring it's safer*  
  
W: psh. Onna's...  
  
AJ: -_-;;  
  
H: Wufei, let me have a sip of that.   
  
W: *hands Heero the can*   
  
AJ: *Starts throwing random people out of portal looking for Quatre. Vegeta goes flying out and lands near Wufei*  
  
W: *sticks can out to Vegeta* drink?  
  
Vegeta: what is that?  
  
W: *shrugs* It tastes good.  
  
V: *takes can and drinks* hm...not bad.   
  
*Wufei and Vegeta get into a deep conversation on how women or onnas are weak*   
  
AJ: *scratches head* Where the heck....*Shrugs and dives into portal*   
  
Everyone: o.O   
  
Ten minutes later, AJ surfaces and pulls out a shaken Quatre.  
  
AJ: QUATRE!!! *Glomps* I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Quatre: Not again! How many times do I have to come here? *pulls out of AJ's grip*   
  
AJ: Now that you're all here, lets start. oh wait, sorry Vegeta and all other random anime people, ya gots to go. *throws   
them back into portal* Now lets see. How do I want to torture you? Except Quatre!! *smiles at Quatre*Well maybe...  
  
All: o.O  
  
Q: o.O;  
  
AJ: Mwahahahahahahaha*cough cough* hahahahaha!! *rubs throat* I've done too much evil laughter lately.   
  
D: *snicker*  
  
AJ: *Mimicks Heero Yuy death glare (tm)* What was that Duo?  
  
D: Nothing *snicker*  
  
AJ: *pulls out golden ruler of death and whaps Duo on the head*   
  
D: Ow....  
  
AJ: As I was saying, what to do?  
  
W: You brought us here and you don't know what you want to do with us? Great.* he leaned back in the couch he was   
sitting on and sipped the last of his beer*   
  
Q: You could let us go....  
  
AJ: Never!! *huddles by self in corner, and starts to appraently have a conversation with her self*  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre: o.O  
  
Wufei, Heero: -_-;;;  
  
AJ: *walks back over to where they rest of the guys are* We...er...I have decided That I will make you watch Teletubies  
for six hours straight. Enjoy.   
  
All: *faint*   
  
~*~*~*~*~Two hours later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero: *sits up and Notices they are all in a huge white room. He pokes Duo* Wake up.   
  
Duo: Huh? wha-? Oh ,yeah. *Duo pokes Trowa*  
  
Trowa:....///.- zzzzzzz  
  
D: *pokes harder* WAKE UP!  
  
T: *Sits up and looks around. Sighs and pokes Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Hm? *opens eyes* What the Fu-*gets cut off by loud booming annoying voice*  
  
LBV: NO CURSING!! THIS IS G RATED!!!  
  
W: Fudge. Fudge? What the Heck? I can't curse!! No! My mouth! It feels so clean...  
  
Quatre: *wakes up because of Wufei's loud ranting* Crup. Crup? What is Crup?   
  
LBV: ALL CURSING HAS BEEN TURNED OFF!!!   
  
Q: o.O   
  
Suddenly on all walls Teletubies starts playing. Screams echo through out the house.   
  
AJ: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*starts coughing and gagging*   
  
Heero: *searching the walls*   
  
Duo: *covering ears* what are you doing, Heero?   
  
H: Looking for a doorknob. AJ doesn't have enough money to have a room with no windows or doors. Only author's with  
money can do that.  
  
D: I get it. *starts helping Heero*   
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei clue in and start looking also.   
  
Q: Found it! *turns nob and opens door for everyone*   
  
Everyone: *run out of the room*   
  
  
  
In AJ's Room....  
AJ: *Sitting on her bed laughing her head off, not aware that the guys escaped and are looking to kill her*  
  
  
  
In another part of AJ's parent's house...  
H: This is the way to her room.  
  
D: Let's get 'er!  
  
W: That weak onna must pay!!  
  
T: she will not get away with this  
  
Q: I dunno you guys...Maybe we should just get her back without hurting her.  
  
Everyone: *blank stare*   
  
Q: -_-;   
  
D: LET'S GO!!!  
  
  
Back in AJ's room...  
  
AJ: hehe... I hope they're ok...myabe I should let them--*hears Slight noise outside* huh? *walks over to door and opens*  
huh? Nothings here....  
  
Suddenly five very ticked figures appear  
  
AJ: *Gulp*   
  
D: :)  
  
H: :)  
  
T: :)  
  
W: :)  
  
Q: *looks at everyone else then mimicks* :)  
  
AJ: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
  
Lights go out and many various noises are heard.   
  
AJ: *bound and gagged to a chair.* mmmhhmm, mmhhmm!!!!  
  
D: Shut up!  
  
AJ: ammrrmmmhhmmm!!!   
  
H: Now for the torture.  
  
  
  
Wierd Narrorator That Just Appeared Out Of Nowhere: What Will Happen To AJ? Will She Be Killed, Or Tortured?   
Will Duo Get Pocky?  
  
Duo: o.O   
  
WNTJAOON: If AJ Get's Enough Reviews She Will Continue. If Not Then We All Will Be Better Off.  
  
AJ: MHMMM!!! :(  
  
Everyone: *snicker*   
  
WNTJAOON: Stay Tuned And Write A Review!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch2, Pilots revenge........??

  
Disclaimer: DAMMIT!! I OWN IT I TELL YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughgag* HAHAHAHA!!*Blade   
shakes head* she's gone, in her own little world. No getting her back now...  
  
  
  
  
AJ: *still tied in chair, while the G boys are discussing how they will get their revenge* mrmaammmmh!!   
  
Duo: Stop trying to talk! You're annoying!!  
  
Heero: Not annoying as someone else here. *eyes drift towards Duo*  
  
D: And just what does that mean???  
  
H: *shakes head and continues discussing*   
  
Downstairs a knock comes from the front door.   
  
Quatre: Should we answer that?   
  
Wufei: I will. Be right back.   
  
D: Famous last words.  
  
W: :p  
  
D: :p  
  
W: :p  
  
D: :p   
  
H: GO ALREADY! *clenches fists*   
  
D: *sticks tongue out one last time at Wufei's retreating back*   
  
Wufei goes to open the door. He opens and peers out. He sees a girl with chocolate brown skin and dark braided hair  
which is in a ponytail.She is holding something behind her back. She smiles at him and quickly draws it out and whaps   
Wufei over the head, with what appears to be a big suasage. Then procceeds to slap him again.   
  
W: WHAT THE HELL?!   
  
Girl: Hiiiieeeee! I'm Kaori!   
  
W:....And what exactly are you doing here?  
  
Kaori: I was invited!! And I want to annoy the living daylights out of you!!   
  
W: -_-;;  
  
K: Where's AJ? Is she still tied up?  
  
W: *whistles innocently* I don't know what you're talking about...  
  
K: *Jumps over Wufei* Sorry Wu-wu! Gotta go find her!!   
  
W: ONNA!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WU-WU?!!! IT'S WUFEI!!!!!!!  
  
K: *blinks* yeeeeaaahh....anyway....*bounds off down the hall yelling "Wu-wu" at the top of her lungs*   
  
W: *face turns red and glares evilly at her distant figure*   
  
  
Back In AJ's room....  
  
  
Trowa: I say we scewer her, then roast her and feed her to my lions...  
  
Duo, Quatre: O.o   
  
Heero: :)  
  
AJ: O.O   
  
Kaori bounds inside.  
  
All: o.O   
  
K: IIIIIIIITTTTT'SSSSSS MMMMMEEEEEEE!!!!   
  
AJ: :)   
  
K: *looks at AJ then back at guys* um......yeah...*walks over to AJ and unties her*   
  
AJ: YES!! I knew I invited you for a reason besides to annoy Wufei!  
  
W: *has just entered room* Oh, really?  
  
AJ: *Gulp*   
  
K: *Spots Duo* Duo!!!!*runs over and glomps him*   
  
Duo: o.O   
  
AJ: [thinking] 'hmm....I'll use this as a distraction to slip outta here' *inches towards door and breaks into a run*  
  
All(except Kaori): AFTER HER! WE CAN'T LET HER GET HER PORTAL!!  
  
AJ: Yipes! *runs faster*   
  
K: hmmmm...*lightbulb goes on ever head* AHA!! *runs over to Duo and pulls out scissors*   
  
Duo: Wha--what are you doing?!   
  
K: :) *cuts off a piece of hair* HAHAHAHAHA!! I'M RICH!!! *Runs up behind Wufei yells "WU-WU!!!" then slaps him  
with the sausage. Glomps Duo one last time and then disappears in a huge puff of smoke. Laughter echos down hall*  
  
All: *stop what they're doing* o.O  
  
AJ: *runs faster* WHERE DID THEY HIDE IT?!!  
  
All(except Duo): *Resume chase*  
  
Duo: *mourns over loss of hair then eyes glow red* DIE AJ!!!! *follows everyone else*   
  
  
  
WEIRD NARRORATOR THAT JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE: WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AJ? WILL   
SHE EVER GET HER PORTAL? WILL DUO GET HIS REVENGE?   
  
Duo: :) Oh yes I will!!  
  
  
WNTJAOON: WILL AJ BRING OTHER CRAZED FANGIRLS INTO THIS HELL HOLE??  
  
AJ: Hey!!   
  
WNTAOON: STAY TUNED TO SEE!!!   



	3. Wedding Cake?! Duo put it down!!

  
  
Disclaimer: Ya know, I'd write it but I am in the proccess of Running like crazy!!!! *runs away from rampaging Gundam   
Guys* AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AJ: *still running from guys*   
  
  
Duo: I'm getting kinda hungry. *strokes hair* my revenge can wait awhile. Then when the time is right, I will strike!! Yes,  
yes my pretty...yes...*gets made gleam in eyes and strokes braid more*   
  
All: O.o  
  
D: o_O   
  
Quatre: Yeah...um, let's go to the kitchen...and get some food...  
  
D: Excellent...*rubs hands together* we will have our revenge...  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, out of all the craziness and sugars highs I've seen you with THIS takes the cake  
  
D: CAKE? WEHRE??!!!  
  
Trowa: In the kitchen. Now let's go.  
  
Heero: I say we restrain him first.  
  
W: I second that notion.  
  
T: Yes. that sounds good.  
  
Q: You guys! Really! He's just a little....crazed...right now. He'll get over it as soon as he has his revenge.  
  
D: SHE let that....that Girl c--cut my hair. A--AJ will pay. Oh yes, she'll pay dearly.  
  
Q: o.O maybe we SHOULD calm him down...  
  
D: *runs off to kitchen* hahahahahahahahahahaha! FOOD!!!   
  
H: *runs after*   
  
All: *look at each other and follow*   
  
D: *sitting on floor, in front of fridge, eating food* mmmm...cake.  
  
H: *sigh* get up. You've eaten enough. Don't you want revenge?  
  
D: *there's a rush of wind and a cloud of dust is left in the shape of Duo where he was sitting*   
  
W: Uh, what just happened?  
  
T: *saw the whole thing* don't ask.  
  
  
All: *hear screaming and cries of bloody murder*   
  
  
AJ: *backed up against the wall pleading for her life* I'm sorry Duo! I'll buy you new hair!!  
  
D: YOU THINK OTHER HAIR COULD REPLACE WHAT I LOST???!!! I LOST MORE THAN HAIR TODAY!  
  
AJ: I' sooooooo sorry! Please! Don't kill!   
  
  
D: TO LATE FOR THAT! {or was that Wufei...}  
  
AJ: Please get away from me. You frighten me. {hehe, my friend actually says that to me from time to time}  
  
D: *Pulls out knife from nowhere* Now you PAY!!!  
  
AJ: AHHH! *Throws hands in front of face*   
  
D: *cuts off a lock of her hair* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
AJ: *blink* that's it?   
  
D: Oh almost forgot! *Pulls out can of whipped cream* Say cheese!  
  
AJ: That's not cheese, it's whipped--*gets cut off by mouth full of whipped cream*--cream.  
  
D: I feel so much better now that I have sugar in my system and I've gotten my revenge.   
  
AJ: *wipping whipped cream off her face* what did you eat?   
  
D: There was some cake in the freezer...  
  
AJ: The freezer?? You ate my mom's wedding cake?? Do you know how old that stuff is?????  
  
D: The question is "Do I really care?" And the answer, *pauses* nope!  
  
AJ: -_-;;;  
  
  
The rest of the G boys arrive.  
  
Q: There you are Duo. I was afraid you were seriously hurting AJ.  
  
W: Not that we'd mind...  
  
AJ: *glare*   
  
W: Psh. Yuy's is MUCH better.  
  
AJ: *pulls Heero in front of her and bushes little button on his back that says "Glare Mode (tm)*  
  
W: o.O   
  
AJ: *yawn* well, I'm tired so I think I'll let you boys go home now. I have homework to do too...nuts.   
  
D: Haha.  
  
AJ: Yeah, yeah. *shoves Duo through protal* NEXT!!   
  
H: *jumps through*   
  
AJ: Keep 'em moving!  
  
T: *walks through*   
  
W: *sneers and jogs through*   
  
Q: *looks at AJ nervously and walks through* bye!  
  
AJ: See ya later! ^_^  
  
Q: Great...  
  
AJ: BBBBUUUUHHHHBBYYYEEEEE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review! That's why you're down here right? Or are you just wondering if there's any insanity left. Well there's not so  
:p Please! PLEEEE~~AAAASE REVIEW!!! I need them for my own strange, demented reason...you don't want to know. 


End file.
